And Then There Were None
by Night Witch the Third
Summary: When a group of thieves break in to Freddy's, the animatronics are on the loose, and Mike must decide if he's willing to risk his life to rescue these strangers from the true threats. Rated T for implied violence and language. Read and Review!
1. 12 am

**And Then There Were None**

 **This is a story I've been wanting to do since the very beginning. What would you do if for whatever reason you worked at a place at Freddy's and a situation arose? Well, here's what I think Mike would do. Hopefully you'll enjoy. Rated T for language and some possible gore.**

 **Chapter One - 12:00am**

Mike wasn't sure why he kept coming back. The pay was horrible and there was always the chance of horrible mutilation. It was his fifth night here at Freddy Fazbear's. It was lonely, terrifying, and his one friend, the man on the phone (or "Phone Guy" as he liked to call him) was most likely dead by this point. Hell, he was probably dead before Mike even started working there. Maybe he didn't quite understand the danger involved in working there. Or maybe it was the fact that the job didn't involve as much work beyond closing some doors. There was the possibility that he felt pretty important in that security uniform. It could quite possibly just be Stockholm Syndrome. Point is, Mike wasn't sure why he kept coming back.

He liked to get to the restaurant around 11:30, when the lights were still on and the cleaning staff were still there. Just so he didn't have to be alone the entire night. That, and the last thing you would ever want to do is be late for your shift at Freddy Fazbear's. Heaven forbid if Mike came in late and he couldn't get into the office and be killed by the animatronics that were already out. The cleaning crew would smile at him as he passed. He had a feeling that they didn't know the true danger involved his work. No one did.

There was a strange pace that he kept on the way to the office. He didn't want to go too fast, as if by getting to the security office early, it would bring out the animatronics early, like he would be forced to stay there longer. But on the other hand, he had the fear that if he went too slowly, he wouldn't be able to get to the office in time and the animatronics would catch him in the hall, completely defenseless. Not that he was totally armed to the teeth in the office. But he could at least close the doors in their faces.

The curtains were closed on the two stages, not that he was surprised. They had been closed every night, and on one hand, Mike was glad, since he didn't have to look at them. But on the other hand, he would like to know that they were actually there, as opposed to some place they shouldn't be. Like the office. He wasn't brave enough to peek inside the curtains however, although there was that childlike curiosity in him that longed to see what they were like before they became the hunters.

His heart began to race as he neared the office. It was much darker down these corridors. He didn't like to think what these hallways were like during the day. No wonder why the establishment was in deep shit. It was scary even during the day. Every step brought him closer to another night of horrors, and he wondered once again why he came. His footsteps echoed in the hall, and now he only had himself. Momentarily, he wondered if he should go to the back stage and see if he should carry out Phone Guy's last wishes. But something stopped him. He was not ready to face the truth. Taking a deep breath, he made note that at least there were places to hide in the office and that his job only required him to stay in said office. Heavens knows what would happen if he had to patrol the place. He would much rather stay in the office than have to wander the halls, hoping not to bump into anything.

* * *

Zack, Jimmy, and Buddy sat waiting for Guy to come out of his house. They had big plans tonight, and someone was going to get fucked if Guy was going to hold them up longer than they needed to. Zack looked at his watch, then back at the house as Jimmy nearly fell asleep at the wheel.

"What the fuck is taking him so long?" Zack hissed under his breath.

"He better not be drunk," Jimmy mused. "Heaven forbid if our plans fall through because Guy decided to get plastered."

"It's going to be light before we make it inside the place, and it's gonna be his fuckin' fault," Zack growled, leaning back in his chair. They were borrowing Jimmy's car tonight, since it was the same as every other car. And it was fast. But they wouldn't have to worry about that tonight.

"Calm down," Buddy said in the back seat. "It's not even midnight yet. We have plenty of time. This is going to be epic."

Before Zack could reply, the door to Guy's house opened, and Guy finally made his way down the path and to the car. He quickly scrambled in and sat down next to Buddy.

"Sorry I took so long," Guy apologized. "Had to settle my kid down for the night. She was so excited about going to Freddy Fazbear's that I couldn't get her to settle down. I was afraid she was never going to fall asleep."

"Well, the night is young and the place isn't too far away," Buddy replied. "I think we can still make it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving your daughter alone in your house?" Jimmy asked. "You said it's a pretty tough neighborhood."

"I've got my brother looking after her," Guy replied. "And I locked up tight. Nothing's getting in or out of there. Hopefully that won't be true about where we're going. I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Relax, bro," Buddy said. "If we do this job right, you won't have to worry about your daughter's safety anymore. We can get a nice big fancy apartment."

"You can call it a 'job' all you want," Guy muttered. "It's still robbery. How do we even know this is going to work? What if the place isn't that loaded?"

"You know the place is," Zack said, rolling his eyes. "The place is super popular. It's basically a gold mine in there. And we'll know the entire layout of the place thanks to you. My plan is working perfectly."

"Taking my daughter to the restaurant just to scope out the place was pretty underhanded, you have to admit," Guy said. "At least Maggie had fun. She's never gotten to go before."

"So, are there any security cameras we need to look out for?" Jimmy asked as they pulled down the street. "Any idea where they keep the money?"

"There's no cameras in the parking lot, but a bunch in the restaurant," Guy told them. "They're in weird places though. Give me the blue prints and I'll mark them for ya."

From the front seat, Zack pulled out the map of the restaurant that they had swiped the week before and handed it back to him without turning around. As Guy began marking out the locations of all the cameras with Buddy looking over his shoulder, Jimmy stopped the car at a red light, looking left to right to make sure no one was around and turned the car away from their destination. A dark alley appeared ahead and Jimmy drove the car down it, making sure that it was away from any light. Zack pushed a button that turned on the overhead light and they sat in silence as Guy continued to mark the cameras. Finally, he passed the map forward for the others to see.

"Well, it looks like we have a couple of blind spots to work with," Zack said, smiling with satisfaction. "There's a security office, but I don't think that will be a problem. They don't even have a camera pointing at the entrance! This is going to be a cake walk!"

"I wonder why nobody's tried to rob the place before," Buddy noted.

"We can't afford to be careless though," Jimmy pointed out. "Just because their security sucks don't mean that we can't take this seriously, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack grumbled. "Let's just get ready."

Jimmy turned off the car and they quickly pulled on their masks and hopped out of the car. There wasn't a single other person around as they moved back down the alley. It seemed that everything was on their side that night because there wasn't a soul anywhere near their target. They waited for a moment as Zack looked down at his watch.

"All right," he said in a whisper as if he was afraid someone would hear him. "It's half past midnight. Let's do this." And they made their way across the parking lot to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **Well, there's the first chapter. How do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to die? Let me know with a review. Hopefully something more exciting will happen next chapter, so look forward to it. And hopefully I'll have the next chapter coming soon.**

 **Anyone want to guess who's going to die and who's going to live? Well, the only way to find out is to read and review, so get to it!**


	2. 12:30 am

**Okay, so in case you didn't guess, I'm planning on making every chapter in this story basically thirty minutes. I might make them shorter as time goes on, but count on fourteen long chapters (well, fifteen). And no, I'm not going to tell you who lives and who dies, you're going to have to read to find out (there is going to be at least one death, though so these robbers know that shit is real).**

 **Anyways, enough of me babbling. Here comes Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter Two – 12:30**

Zack led the way towards the building. The double doors loomed in front of them and they paused to press against the side of the building. They had decided on splitting up before they had even gotten in the car, and as soon as Zack gave the signal, Buddy and Guy slunk away into the shadows. Meanwhile, Jimmy was working on picking the lock of the front doors while Zack kept a look out. He was about to ask what was taking him so long when they suddenly both heard a satisfying click and Jimmy opened the door.

Meanwhile, Buddy and Guy sneaked around the exterior until they came upon a long, narrow window that looked like it was just big enough that they could squeeze through it. The window was higher off the ground and they could easily tell that it led into the bathrooms.

Silently, Guy gave Buddy a leg up and carefully hoisted him so that he could shimmy the window open. When he finally managed to squeeze through, he turned before hopping down to pull Guy up as well, and they both carefully slid into the bathroom. Guy turned on his flashlight and moved it around the room, taking everything in. Sure enough, it was the bathrooms, and there was nothing extraordinary about them. Guy put a finger to his lips, then gestured to Buddy to follow him.

There was a small stretch of hallway as they exited the bathrooms that broke off into the main party room. At the end of the hallway was a smaller party room that was for private parties. They couldn't see the entrance from where they stood, but looking into the main party room, they could see the stage, as well as the entrance to Pirate's Cove.

The plan was that while Zack and Jimmy searched for the main safe, Buddy and Guy would plunder the arcade for all the change. Bleed the place dry and then get out before anyone noticed. Buddy and Guy both had knives with them, while Zack had a handgun, just in case the security guard gave them too much trouble. Guy just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He and Buddy kept close to the wall and slowly inched their way across the main room. Guy knew that the arcade was a little way past Pirate's Cove, and for some reason there was a camera pointed at Pirate's Cove, but there were no cameras in the actual arcade.

They stopped when they reached halfway around the room. There were two halls off the main room, leading down to the security office. There were two cameras in both hallways, and there was another camera pointed towards the middle of the main party room. Guy motioned for Buddy to turn off his flashlight, then they quickly and silently ran past the two hallways and underneath the main camera.

"That was nerve wracking," Buddy whispered in his quietest voice possible.

"Hopefully we won't alert the guard emptying those machines," Guy whispered back. "We're not out of the clear yet."

"This place is kind of spooky when it's all dark like this," Buddy noted under his breath.

"Boy, I'll say," Guy agreed. "Come on, let's try and get past Pirate's Cove. There's a camera pointing there that will be kind of hard to get by."

"Come on, it's pointed at the curtains," Buddy scoffed. "Why is the security here so poor?"

* * *

Mike sat at his desk, trying not to let his paranoia get the best of him. It was barely 12:30, he shouldn't be wasting too much power yet, and the animatronics shouldn't start moving yet. But just in case, he pulled up the camera for the main stage. Yup, they were all still there, thank goodness. He switched to Pirate's Cove and was relieved to see that the curtains were still closed. At least he didn't have to worry about anything yet.

He was about to switch off the camera, when something caught his eye and he paused. Was that…movement? It was only for a moment, but he could have sworn that he saw something move in the corner of the screen.

"No, I'm just imagining things," Mike told himself. "It wouldn't be the first time. I'm just being paranoid, that's it." If he kept this up, he would run out of power in no time, and he definitely didn't need that. So, he took a deep breath and lowered the monitor once more. After all, the last thing he needed right now were distractions.

* * *

Jimmy and Zack crept through the entrance of the building, turning on their flashlights as they did so. The entrance was its own little hallway, with a large menu overhead and a counter that held a small cash register. Zack reached into the backpack they had brought and pulled out the crowbar before carefully climbing over to the counter to pry open the register. After a moment of struggle, it popped open and he was disappointed but not surprised to see that it was empty.

"Well, apparently they can do something right," he said mostly to himself. They actually had the common sense to take the money out of the drawer at the end of the night. Go figure. Well, no one said it was going to be easy.

"It looks like the closest place where they would hide a safe is the parts and services room," Jimmy whispered, pulling out the blueprints and looking at it. "It's just past the main stage. Maybe we should start there."

"Good idea," Zack agreed. "Glad I thought of it."

Jimmy rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He was always annoyed with how Zack just always assumed the role of leader and took credit for the others' ideas, but now was not the best time to argue with him. Instead, he let Zack take the lead as they made their way into the main area. Guy had said that there was no camera pointing at the main stage, but there was inside the curtain, pointing at the animatronics, but even still, they stuck close to the main stage, carefully inching their way past. After all, there was still a camera in the main area.

"Who puts a camera in the curtain and points it at the stage?" Zack grumbled in his quietest voice. "It just doesn't make any sense to me!"

"You know, I've always wondered what the animatronics look like at night when everyone's gone home," Jimmy mused in a whisper. He started to reach out a hand to pull back the curtains to get a better look. Zack looked back and quickly smacked his hand away as he grabbed the curtain.

"Are you insane?" Zack hissed at him. "Do you want to get us caught? What if a camera saw the curtains moving?"

"I was just taking a quick peek," Jimmy grumbled, rubbing his sore hand. "It's not like I was going to make too much movement."

"Well, we're not here to gawk at the animatronics," Zack growled, rolling his eyes. "In case you forgot, we're trying to rob the place. Now hurry up! We're wasting time!"

Jimmy mumbled something under his breath and glanced worriedly back at the curtains before slowly following Zack once more. In the brief moment that he had seen behind the curtains, he could have sworn he had seen glowing eyes staring back at him through the darkness. Then he shook his head and told himself to stop being so ridiculous. He was just imagining things. Sneaking around in the dark could make one paranoid. They were wasting enough time as it was and he had to focus on the real danger instead of an imagined one.

Still, he couldn't help but remember reading in the newspaper about some kids who had disappeared from this restaurant. Then there was that rumor about one of the animatronics biting someone. This place certainly had a dark past, and it made him feel at least a little justified in helping to rob the place. But, at the same time, it still made him feel uneasy. The faster they found the money and got out, the better.

* * *

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood at attention, staring ahead of them at the dark curtains, not yet ready to move. Then the curtains moved. Not by a lot, and anyone else wouldn't have even noticed the movement. But Bonnie did. His head turned just the tiniest bit towards where the two curtains met, his magenta eyes lighting to see in the dark.

There was someone there. Intruders. In their restaurant. Bonnie watched the curtains shut again, then slowly turned his head towards where the camera was watching them. Chica and Freddy were still sleeping. It wasn't time to move yet. Bonnie turned towards his original position again. Not time yet. But it would be soon. He would get rid of these rule breakers. It wasn't time yet. He would just have to wait.

 **Yup. That's where I'm ending this chapter because it's been a while since I updated this and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Hopefully the chapters will start getting longer, and something interesting will actually happen soon. And then shit will go down.**


End file.
